Lo saben
by Hizashii
Summary: Es capaz de quedarse tras la línea y verlo siendo feliz, aunque le duela un poco. Él quisiera poder hacerla feliz, pero no puede. Edward/Tanya. Reto.
1. Tanya sabe

**Título:** Tanya sabe.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Claim:** Edward/Tanya.  
**Rated:** K+  
**Advertencias:** Al raiting me remito.  
**Summary:** Es capaz de quedarse tras la línea y verlo siendo feliz, aunque le duela un poco.  
**Notas:** Para el reto Palabras para el recuerdo, del Foro LOL. (Palabra clave: Límite).

**

* * *

Tanya sabe.**

Ella no es tonta, no es ilusa y, definitivamente, no es una pobra niña ingenua. Sabe que no la ama y que no lo hará nunca, que su corazón ya tiene dueña y no es ella por mucho que lo quiera. Sabe que él no la piensa ni desea sus labios, ni es su cintura la que desea tomar entre sus manos. Sabe que no es su aroma el que añora aspirar ni sus cabellos rubios los que desea enredar entre sus dedos de pianista.

Sabe que él quiere a la humana, a la de cabello castaño y ojos profundos, y que ella no es parecida en lo más mínimo. Está totalmente convencida de que no tiene oportunidad y lo acepta, no va a morir de desilusión.

(Le hubiera gustado que él la amara y fuera sus labios los que quisiera besar o sus ojos en los que él deseara perderse por toda la eternidad. Le hubiera encantado que él deseara su frío y no el calor de ella. Pero lo aceptaba).

Tener tanto tiempo entre las vidas de las personas, observando su comportamiento, le ha enseñado que contra el amor verdadero es caso perdido competir. Siempre se sale perdiendo si se intenta separar lo que por destino y sensación va unido. Es como intentar romper un cristal sin que se te clave un vidrio en la piel, siempre se sufre más siendo la mala de la película.

Luchar contra el destino no es algo que le apetezca, aún cuando le duela no ser la elegida. Aún cuando le duela no oler a fresas y fresias, no tener cabello castaño y a Edward enamorado de ella. Aún cuando le duela no ser la protagonista, quedarse con el mote de amiga y asistir con una sonrisa en el rostro a la boda del hombre que ama. Sin embargo, ella no traspasará el límite.

Tanya lo ama, pero sabe que no es para ella.


	2. Edward sabe

**Título:** Edward sabe.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Claim:** Edward/Tanya.  
**Rated:** K+  
**Advertencias:** Al raiting me remito.  
**Summary:** Él quisiera poder hacerla feliz, pero no puede.  
**Notas:** Para el reto Palabras para el recuerdo, del Foro LOL. (Palabra clave: Simple).

**

* * *

Edward sabe.**

Puede leer sus pensamientos con total claridad, ella no se molesta en ocultarlos. La mira desde lejos y sabe que todo sería más fácil si la quisiera a ella y no a la humana (a Bella).

Las cosas no suelen ser tan fáciles como eso, sobretodo con cuestiones del corazón. Tanya lo ama y él no a ella (quiere hacerlo, poder quererla y desear sus labios. Quiere que todo en su mente sean rizos y labios como fresas, risas cantarinas y roces intencionales; le gustaría no pensar en cabellos castaños y labios rellenos, sonrisas tímidas y sangre apetecible).

Pero no puede. Podría intentarlo y de nada serviría (porque por mucho que Tanya sea su amiga, sea dulce y seductora, hermosa y elegante, él no conseguiría amarla con todas las de la ley si mantiene a Bella, esa humana que llegó a voltear su mundo, todo el tiempo en su mente).

Porque eso no sería amarla, eso sería disfrazar el cariño de adoración y la lujuria de frenesí. Sería mentirse a sí mismo y a ella, sin que ninguno se engañase del todo.

Sería condenar dos corazones a sufrir aún en el más dulce ambiente de complicidad, condenar la amistad a convertirse en odio.

Edward sabe que ella lo ama, pero sabe también que entiende que él no siente más que cariñó fraternal por ella. En su mente lo ve tan claro, lo mucho que esa humana entró bajo su piel.

Edward sabe que Tanya merece alguien que la haga feliz, sabe que en este momento él sería el que podría alegrarla más (pero no duraría, sería tan efímera como una gota de agua al Sol).

—Lo siento —dice entonces, susurrando. Ella levanta la mirada, toda llena de nostalgia y miles de emociones que no podría ser capaz de descifrar jamás en toda su existencia.

Y ella _sonríe_. Sonríe como siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada —contesta.

_«No pido más que tu cariño y tu felicidad»._

Él le devuelve la sonrisa, tan simple como siempre lo ha sido y como lo va a ser siempre.

(Toda la eternidad entre sonrisas dulces y sencillas).


End file.
